


The Offer Still Stands | Savitar!Barry x Reader

by bellerame



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Savitar!Barry, The Flash - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-25 23:21:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12046419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellerame/pseuds/bellerame
Summary: "We're so silly." A soft exhale."What makes you say that?"





	The Offer Still Stands | Savitar!Barry x Reader

**Author's Note:**

> okay so savitar right (s3 spoilers obvs)
> 
> somehow you knew barry before but you ditched and all that (because you had a crush on barry but he was obviously in love with iris) so you end up moving to another city
> 
> savitar follows you around some and asks you to join his side because he "can offer you so much more" and "treat you better" and his promises start to sound like that shawn mendes song
> 
> anyway it goes something like this

One slam of the door had your stresstrations--frustrations caused by stress, as you liked to call them--out, and you lightly toss your belongings over the couch with a sigh. You make your way to your bedroom and flick on the fluorescent light out of habit before squinting and flicking it back off.

 

_11:23_

You quickly shut off your phone, plunging your eyes back into the comforting darkness. You messily change into pajamas, ending up in only a long sweatshirt and undies. The fridge light burns just as much, so instead you make some tea. You imagine the plastic of the spoon melting away into the soft brown, giving the mutant tea in your mind a sprout of white from the center to look like an eye.

 

"Didn't know you still drank that stuff."

 

A small shriek and a slight jump leave a splash of brown on your kitchen tiles.

 

" _Savitar!_ " you chide as your palms begin to miss the warm mug you left on the counter. You find the kitchen towels under the sink per usual and crouch to clean up the mess. "This is my _house_. And I don't even have pants on!" you point out, gesturing to your legs (which was a mistake, as Savitar glanced down for a moment long enough for his eyes to widen). He clears his throat and follows you into your washroom.

 

"Just letting you know-" he begins.

 

"Yeah, yeah, _the offer still stands_ ; I get it," you say, tossing the towel somewhere inside before making your return to the soft warmth of tea, "You know, Savitar, I'm starting to think you like coming 'round to remind me." You raise an eyebrow at him teasingly.

 

His words are highlighted a vibrant yellow when he speaks them, voice somehow softer than you've ever noticed before, "When'll you come to call me Barry?" He sounds genuinely curious (his head is even kinda tilted), and it catches you off guard. You begin a stuttered sentence, but it fades into your peripheral. All senses fail but your sight, his one blurred eye somehow seeming much more _loving_  than you would've ever described three months ago.

 

"You know, they say staring is rude." You shake your head, laughing nervously and letting your gaze fall down to your tea. You expect it to be cold by how long you'd been gazing, but it's _scalding_  when you dive in. You squeal and quickly place the mug off to the side somewhere before reaching for a glass. Savitar seems to be ten steps ahead of you and hands you a filled glass of ice water. You hum disappointedly when the beverage only fights one extreme with another.

 

"S-sorry..." you murmur quite lamely if you do say so yourself. "I should... ah, go throw some clothes on..." You've decided on just ditching the tea and going for the cool water instead.

 

"No, no, I've obviously intruded. I should leave." He turns, and your voice catches in your throat. That was about as close as Savitar had ever gotten to a _sorry_  to you. You wanted him to stay, but you didn't want to say it. Before you know, your hand is clasping his wrist and you're both frozen like some romantic statue. Suddenly, your world shifts.

 

He's wearing a coat. A black coat with a hood and pull strings. Jeans and sneakers and white socks. Suddenly, you can see the Barry that he was. He's not a monster. This man isn't _Savitar_. This man is Barry. The same Barry that fought so valiantly to save Iris.

 

The same Barry that's fighting so hard just to save himself. And then you're hugging him. And then you're not.

 

If he had switched back to Savitar already like you'd predicted, you had stepped your boundaries. However, he smiles gently at you, and you return it fondly, laughing a little.

 

"We're so silly." A soft exhale.

 

"What makes you say that?"

 

"We're the no-goods. We're the outcasts. At least, to them. And here we are," you raised your clasped hands, giving a soft kiss to one of his bruised knuckles. You didn't ask why because you understood.


End file.
